Ship Wars At TVD Studios
by Asu91
Summary: Spoof. Kevin and Julie argue over whether or not it's too early for Delena.


_Alright, I wrote this a long, long time ago on my cell. A few days before the season 2 finale I think... Never really intended to share it until a good friend asked me to. So here it is. _

_Your first thought is probably _What is this? This_ is a little scene I made up in my mind when I pictured Kevin and Julie writing the season finale. _

_For a while now I have a feeling that Julie is in love with Matt and a strong supporter of Stelena, whereas Kevin is our man for Delena and Forwood (or Cyler, call it whatever you want)._

_So this scene is basically about Kevin and Julie arguing over whether or not it's too early for Delena. It's first written in a reporter's POV and in the "viewers'" POV.  
><em>

_This is total spoof but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Delena = <strong>**Endgame - Deal with it aka Ship wars at TVD studios**

After fans have been fighting each other over their favorite TVD couples and characters, ship wars have now even erupted inside the TVD pre-production office itself.

I, an objective - and yet not neutral at all - reporter from Hollywood Undone have crossed the border under life-threatening conditions to report exclusively from inside the office where the so far enthralling plotline has been created.

The writing process however has come to an abrupt and nasty end after the writers had started fighting about upcoming twists and turns in the plotline and the fate of characters and couples.

Let's listen in.

* * *

><p><strong>Kevin:<strong> I've been waiting for this for two goddamn years!

**Julie:** I don't care! When I signed the contract you told me Stelena was your prior concern!

**Kevin:** It was. Back then. But look how far Damon and Elena have come. They've gone through so much together! The fans are right to demand the start of Delena.

**Julie:** Delena, Delena, Delena! I'm so sick of it! I can't even check my twitter account without being confronted with Delena love. Yesterday it was TT for almost 24 hours!

**Kevin:** Hey, I didn't start this, okay? It was Ian.

**Julie:** Ian is Damon so what difference does it make? You probably planned this together!

**Kevin:** No, I swear we didn't. You know our fans. If they get excited nothing can stop them.

**Julie:** Yeah, well, who started this whole mess? It was you! I always knew that trip to Georgia was the worst idea you ever had!

**Kevin:** Excuse me? Who practically begged me to let Elena find out that she's adopted in order to introduce her to her birth mother? It was you! It was only logical that the atmosphere between Stefan and Elena wasn't peachy at that time.

**Julie:** Still Damon didn't deserve to be with Elena at that time.

**Kevin:** If I recall correctly, you had him beat up by Lexi's boyfriend which was already bad enough!

**Julie:** Anyway, the past is the past! But I still don't see Delena happening now. How can she forgive him? She nearly became a vampire thanks to him although she never wanted to be one. How can she trust someone like him?

**Kevin:** You know what he's like. He acts impulsively. He didn't _want_ to hurt her.

**Julie:** You're just a sucker for epic, tragic couples. I already let you create Cyler –

**Kevin:** That Matt betrays his own girlfriend was your idea, not mine! And seriously, Matt didn't deserve to have her after that. Whereas Tyler can't control himself and never wanted to hurt her deliberately. You're a sucker for first love and you can't get over the fact that first loves never last!

**Julie:** That's it! I quit!

**Kevin:** You can't quit. You already signed up for the third season!

**Julie:** Then I'll strike. As of now. *pout*

**Kevin:** Let's be rational here. Look at the ratings at fanfiction dot net, how little Stelena stories you find there compared to Delena stories.

**Julie:** That's because Stelena shippers know other ways to express their love for the ship. Through videos for example or graphics. Go ahead, search YouTube or Tumblr or flickr!

**Kevin:** I already did. Just give up, Julie. It's a losing battle. Delena is endgame. Deal with it.

* * *

><p>Hearing this, we switch to our studios in L.A. We just got informed that celebrations have started all over the world. Twitter and Tumblr and YouTube all crashed under the burden of Delena shipper joy!<p>

You heard it. **Delena is endgame. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p><em>Just like I said, total spoof. I don't want to insult or upset anyone with this. <em>

_I really hope that the last part will become reality though. I want a Delena endgame!_

_Remember that day before the finale when Ian got us all excited? Our ship wasn't TT for 24 hours but it was for quite a long time.  
><em>

_That there are more Delena fanfictions than Stelena fanfictions on this site and that there are more Delena videos than Stelena videos is a fact by the way - and it makes me really proud. I like how passionate we are about our ship :)_

_So... I hope you enjoyed this. Drop me a line if you liked it. Feedback makes me happy :)_

_And enjoy the rest of the season! Although it doesn't look that good right now, I think it'll be our season. I can feel it!_**  
><strong>


End file.
